Kazuya Kuwabara
Kazuya Kuwabara is an alternate version of Kazuma Kuwabara, essentially the opposite of Kuwabara personality wise. While Kazuma is loud, and considered by Hiei he foolish and who trys to beat Yusuke. While Kazuya is polite and considered Smart and Cunning and is one of the top role models of the town. Contents http://yuyuhakushofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuya_Kuwabara?diff=5049&oldid=5048# show Appearance: Because Kazuya is virtually the same person as Kazuma, Kazuya looks exactly like him, with the exception that his hair is blonde his voice is more clear. Unlike Kazuma, Kazuya doesn't choose to do fights or be known as second blood thirsty thug in city he wants to role model to get good grades and get a good education he also follows the rules to a wear school uniform outside the school Normally outside school he wears a red shirt with a blue leather jacket and jeans. During his first missions with Yurei he wears his black shirt that lies an untucked white button-down, which extends out from under the bottom of his outer garment down to his upper-thigh. The Dark Tournament he wears a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, a light green belt, a long red ristband with his hair slick back Black Chapter he wear a orange-yellow hood with the sleeves rolled up and a gauntlet on his left hand showing a little portion of a dragon tatto and blue and white sneakers. In the Three Kings arc he wears black shoes and a simple red t-shirt and during the Makai Tournament he wears a yellow shirt with the sleeves ripped off with yellow pants with a green ristband on each rist with his hair slicked back. Personality Having no sign of a father and never seeing his mother to due her travelling Kazuya actually grown up in a very neglectful environment. In order to make people notice him more, Kazuya is respectful, polite, and highly intelligent, often showing his best behaviour in an attempt to impress anyone who may happen to notice him. Underneath his calm, polite attitude, he has pent up anger, violent, foulmouthed thug who's serious once it comes to a battle. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight, which becomes more noticeable as the series progresses. Though Kazuya has been shown to be a respectful and polite individual, he enjoys fighting like Kuwabara does. Because of his natural capacity to learn, Kazuya is able to quickly adjust to any type of fight, so much so that Genkai calls him a master and thinks that he is not Kuwabara's brother. Kazuya desire to fight is more out of the thrill of competition and a desire to test any new skills he has learned, though unlike Kazuya, if Kazuya is angered enough, he can devote an entire fight to torturing and eventually killing his opponent. Also becomes very protective of his friends, especially Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. He also has a rivalry with Kurama similar to Kuwabara and Hiei while Hiei enjoys hanging out with him. Synopsis Third Spirit Dectective Arc Kazuya got chosen by Third Spirit Dectective his first case was to stop a E+ Class demon with the power to manipulate lighting and ice and replication and master of chains and has also 730 techniques stolen from psychics named Itskyo who stole the spirit key unlocking the door to the S Class power rings. At this point Kazuya wasn't trained by Genkai or anybody so he was lower than an E Class his was an F Class a rare class where the class has the power equivalencies to humans with 10-20% with spirit energy his ability were only Spirit Sabre and Spirit Blast with a power level of 24.5 and 39.7. It was very difficult but he fought the extremely-fast demon anyway but stood no chance of defeating he couldn't land a hit on him but in the middle of the fight he ties him with invisible jaganshi rings Kazuya stood no chance until he said not only when he gets all rings he's destroy every human in the world he said he would kill everyone he knows which boosts his energy to a Middle E Class knocking him giving him enough time to put a ring giving him immense spirit energy, but angrier and faster but Kazuya managed to defeat him with Spirit Sabre Blast overall Kazuya returned the key and moving from an F Class to an Middle E Class, put the rings back in place and Itskyo sentenced for Limbo Level 1 Punishment for 10,000 years. Artifact Of Darkness Arc After Training for 2 months Kazuya has jumped from Middle E Class to Low C Class and Six upper C Class Six Saint Gods have stolen an artifact called the Kekkai Sword which has the ability to slice through Dimension, Time and etc, and are planning to use it to destroy the kekkai barrier releasing all demons so Kazuya was then sent to Saint Tower in Yodara City to defeat the Six Saint Gods and stop their plan. First Kazuya The Gateway To Saints where he had to fight lower E class demons which was an ease but second level he had was trapped in cage with blood thirsty D Class and E Class Demons at but used his Spirit Blast to destroy the E Class Demons and used his Spirit Sabre on the D Class Demons. Techniques/Moves Before his time as one of the spirit detectives Kazuya wasn't exactly as Rich as he is now so he learned 124 diffrent martial arts with no teacher all by himself and mastered it by the age of 4. His major difference from Kuwabara street fighter personality leads to certain combat situations having very different results from Kuwabara 's battles. All in all Kazuya relies on his strategy and smarts to defeat his opponent, while Kuwabara just charges forward and attacks head on. Like Kazuma, Kazuya can infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches. Spirit Blast Kazuya concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right hand and releases it as a projectile. Spirit Sabre Blast Kazuya combines his Spirit Sabre and Spirit Blast and then release it all at once, damaging whatever is in its range that is enough that can slice into the opponents torso, causing great internal and external damage. This attack was used on Itskyo. Spirit Shockwave Fist Kazuya infuses his fist with Spirit Energy and then jumping into the air and crashing straight like a meteor and then hits his target in there torso and then once it hits the target Kazuya unleashes a burst of Spirit Energy out of his hand. Kekkai Sword Learning that his ancestor created the Kekkai Sword his energy print giving him the ability to wield the Kekkai Sword a sword that has many abilities such cutting through time and dimensions. This similar to Kuwabara's Dimension Sword. Spirit Shockwave Fist Mega Kazuya uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy blast. Super Spirit Shockwave Fist Kazuya infuses his fist with Spirit Energy corkscrews vertically into the air and then hits rapidly with one hand unleashing a gigantic blast. Scorching Cyclone Shockwave Fist Kazuya performs the Spirit Shockwave Fist except he lits his body on fire with his own flames and uses his spirit energy to manipulate the wind creating a vacuum effect that sucks the opponent into a vortex of fire then striking them multiple times with his spirit energy mixed with flames then unleashing a burst of Spirit Energy and Flames out of his hands that causing even great physical damage and burn damage Rising Shockwave Fist Kazuya charges straight head charges his fists with his spirit energy, and then release it all at once, damaging whatever is in its range. Demon Scorching Cyclone Shockwave Fist Kazuya performs the Scorching Cyclone Shockwave Fist except fist is impowered by Demon Energy, his fist hits him multiple time that is enough that can slice into the opponents torso, causing great internal and external damage. Shockwave Fist Rapid Fire Kazuya infuses both of his fist with Spirit Energy and starts punching at a rapid succession. Shockwave Fist Blast Double Barrel Kazuya shoots a powerful blast from his fists multiple times it less powerful than the Shockwave Fist Rapid Fire Shockwave Fist Storm Kazuya starts running into circles strong enough creating a tornado then starts punching rapidly his limbs bounce off of the inner tornado barrier without losing speed his limbs become limp, his limbs start mixing in the wind causing a vacuum effect that sucks in the opponent and the rapid limbs starts striking them multiple times. Demon Scorching Cyclone Shockwave Fist Storm Kazuya performs the Demon Scorching Cyclone Shockwave Fist and Shockwave Fist Storm creating a tornado vortexx made of fire with his fist start hitting at a rapid succesion this is one of his strongest attacks. Energy Blade Storm It is a long ranged attack where Kazuya fires multiple orange spirit blasts at his enemy. Spirit Sabre This is Kazuya's signature attack, where he creates a giant immense sword comprised only of his Spirit Energy. This attack is more powerful than the Spirit Sword mainly because Kazuya is able to fire more Spirit Energy than Kuwabara is. Kazuya could only use this attack six times per day in the beginning, but by the beginning of the Dark Tournament, after much training under Genkai, Kazuya's can use it unlimited times any day. Double Spirit Sabre During his training before the Dark Tournament under Kurama and Hiei, Kazuya develops this technique, where he can materialize two swords at once, one for each hand. Spirit Drill Kick Kazuya's feet are infused as he performs a high-speed spinning kick, striking down enemies like a drill. Tiger Slash Kazuya slashes down as his spirit energy takes the form of a huge white tiger with three tails to attack. Spirit Reflection Blast It works by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own. Though this technique allows one to siphon an enemy's spirit/demon energy and turn it against them, it requires one to touch her opponent. This was attack was first used on Souketsu. Spirit Wave Kazuya uses it to turn his entire body into a Cannon. Kazuya uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. It also has some healing properties, as it is able to heal from the wounds inflicted during Kazuya's battles Spirit Tiger Claw Kazuya slashes down with his hand as his spirit energy within is discharged in the form of a massive tiger paw that slashes at the enemy. Spirit Tiger Blast Kazuya shoots a lion made of spirit energy from his hand. Demon Tiger Blast Kazuya shoots a lion made of demon energy from his hand. ized as he perfDforms a high-speed spinning ke a drill.eet are energized Category:Fanon Character